A method of manufacturing a solar cell for solar light power generation is as follows. First, after preparing a substrate, a back electrode layer is formed on the substrate and patterned by a laser, thereby forming a plurality of back electrodes.
Then, a light absorbing layer, a buffer layer, and a high resistance buffer layer are sequentially formed on the back electrodes.
Then, a front electrode layer is formed on the buffer layer, such that a P-N junction is formed between the light absorbing layer and the front electrode layer.
In this case, a process of forming the light absorbing layer may be performed at high temperature. Thus, through holes patterned on the back electrode layer may be bent during the high-temperature process.
Thus, as the through holes are bent, a non-generation region, that is, a dead zone region is increased so that the efficiency of a solar cell may be deteriorated.
Therefore, there is required to provide a solar cell having a new structure capable of preventing the through hole formed on the back electrode layer from being bent and a method for manufacturing the same.